


Epsilon

by thehomefucker



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehomefucker/pseuds/thehomefucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1sentence challenge table, theme set Epsilon, written in under an evening. Happy birthday bunny homo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epsilon

_#01 - Motion  
_ There was nothing quite like Koujaku’s right hand: clumsy and scarred and sometimes sweaty but always, always, genuine.

 _#02 - Cool_  
Koujaku isn’t as cool as he pretends, particularly when it comes to Noiz, nude, lashed languid to his headboard, red ribbon tied around his cock with a christmas tag labeled “For the Old Man.”

 _#03 - Young_  
Noiz was too young and yet, Koujaku still fucked him, spider-gagged and suspended from the kitchen door.

 _#04 - Last_  
After the incident with the peanut-butter M &Ms, Noiz was no longer allowed to bring candy to blow-job night.

 _#05 - Wrong_  
He’d never admit it—it was wrong, cruel even—but Koujaku pretended the mouth clenched around his dick was Aoba’s.

 _#06 - Gentle_  
Noiz picked at the hairs dusting Koujaku’s arms, fascinated by the feel of fur.

 _#07 - One_  
One large sausage pizza later, Koujaku decided it best to never allow Noiz free-reign over their bedroom activities.

 _#08 - Thousand_  
Koujaku was sickened by Noiz’s unabashed love of hawaiian pizza basted with thousand island dressing.

 _#09 - King_  
It was hard to pamper a rich boy so Koujaku had to get creative.

 _#10 - Learn_  
“Ich liebe…” Koujaku stuttered, nerves rattling his ribs as Noiz sneered up at him, “dich…?”

 _#11 - Blur_  
Life was a blur with Noiz, a hypersonic tilt-a-whirl Koujaku couldn’t stop riding.

 _#12 - Wait_  
Noiz cackled a cascade of air up his cock, “What, don’t fuck on the first date, old man?”

 _#13 - Change_  
Though not unexpected, Koujaku was nonetheless shocked when Noiz returned that evening with lime green hair.

 _#14 - Command_  
Koujaku loved when Noiz ordered him around in German; Noiz loved punishing him when his little pet didn’t understand.

 _#15 - Hold_  
“Hold this,” Noiz shoved his half-nibbled nachos into Koujaku’s hands and sprinted after the ice cream truck.

 _#16 - Need_  
Noiz wasn’t what Koujaku needed but he found himself trying his hardest to be what Koujaku wanted.

 _#17 - Vision_  
Koujaku ate him alive, sucked the sinew from his shoulders, drank him down to his marrow until Noiz was breathing blood onto the gravel.

 _#18 - Attention_  
The switch struck Koujaku’s thighs; Noiz glowered, “Eyes on me, slave.”

 _#19 - Soul_  
Noiz didn’t have an answer when Koujaku woke, weeping, asking if souls could find their own way into the afterlife.

 _#20 - Picture_  
Sentimentality was scarce between them but there were a few good pictures on Facebook to remind Koujaku of what they once were.

 _#21 - Fool_  
Some things were foolish and other things were Noiz’s favorite pass-times and ninety-eight percent of the time the two overlapped.

 _#22 - Mad_  
Noiz was quick to waive him off, though Koujaku had trouble forgiving himself for the dank-dark bruises ringing his boyfriend’s throat.

 _#23 - Child_  
The kid was a bit too good at eating ass.

 _#24 - Now_  
It was hard to argue with Noiz ducked between his thighs, unzipping his jeans with his teeth.

 _#25 - Shadow_  
Only once had Noiz seen the shadow beast surface—his lancing tongue and ragged nails dragging down his spine—he didn’t walk straight for a week.

 _#26 - Goodbye_  
Noiz gulped, gripped the doorknob, refused to turn, “Sayonara, old man.”

 _#27 - Hide_  
If he could, he’d wear Koujaku’s skin like a fine mink coat but he supposed that wasn’t the most appropriate business attire.

 _#28 - Fortune_  
Noiz didn’t know that you weren’t supposed to eat the paper inside the fortune cookie and Koujaku laughed so hard he puked.

 _#29 - Safe_  
Noiz pretended not to know about the curl of Aoba’s hair hidden in a tea tin at the back of their spice cupboard.

 _#30 - Ghost_  
Sometimes Noiz sent the Usagis to patter on Koujaku’s windows; the old fuck was too superstitious for his own good.

 _#31 - Book_  
Noiz adored the smell of books; Koujaku wondered if such a cologne was available somewhere overseas.

 _#32 - Eye_  
“Noiz, I don’t care if he bit you, it’s not okay to put Beni in the freezer.”

 _#33 - Never_  
Koujaku swore to never break his heart but he was wrong and Noiz could live with that.

 _#34 - Sing_  
Some nights the frog song dribbling in between the blinds reminded him of ruby silk.

 _#35 - Sudden_  
Koujaku liked surprises but not three-fingers-un-lubed-up-his-ass-type surpises.

 _#36 - Stop_  
He could plead but Noiz wouldn’t dare; he’d let Koujaku devour him without resistance, gorge himself until there was nothing left but bleached bone, plucked piercings, and flayed flesh flecking the ceiling.

 _#37 - Time_  
They promised it was just an efficient method of selfish satisfaction but somewhere, tangled amidst the sheets, face covered in cum, Noiz fell for Koujaku.

 _#38 - Wash_  
Koujaku hand-washed all their clothes in rose water.

 _#39 - Torn_  
Noiz liked to rip his piercings out; Koujaku wasn’t quite sure why.

 _#40 - History_  
One thing was certain in their relationship: Koujaku would never again check Noiz’s browser history.

 _#41 - Power_  
Koujaku really wished the safeword wasn’t always “resting rabbit.”

 _#42 - Bother_  
Fourteen emails later, Noiz was at his front door, picking the lock, determined to demonstrate the necessity of boundaries.

 _#43 - God_  
God never cared for him but Koujaku did and that was good enough for Noiz.

 _#44 - Wall_  
An antique vase wobbled off its shelf; Noiz said it was the neighbors pounding on the walls but Koujaku blamed his own spectacular dick-game.

 _#45 - Naked_  
Noiz had a Thursday ritual: nudity, mayonnaise, and Koujaku not asking any goddamn questions.

 _#46 - Drive_  
Neither knew how to drive so Noiz rented a limo and the two tore around town—windows down, bass blasting—until they were too tired to mumble anything but each other’s names.

 _#47 - Harm_  
“If that happens.” Noiz looked left, down, away, anywhere else but Koujaku. “Please. Kill me.”

 _#48 - Precious_  
He’d never admit but once a bead fell from Koujaku’s obi and Noiz sewed it onto his tie.

 _#49 - Hunger_  
“Jesus fuck Noiz there’s a fridge full of food—stop bitching and just order a goddamn pizza.”

 _#50 - Believe_  
It was hard to believe but Noiz could fit his entire fist in his mouth; color Koujaku impressed.


End file.
